Exodus
"Exodus" is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on February 26, 1998. It was written Walon Green & Joe Sachs and directed by Christopher Chulack. It has John Carter taking charge when a nearby chemical spill sends the ER into chaos while Elizabeth Corday trys to save life of a man trapped in a collapsed warehouse and Doug Ross & Carol Hathaway rush to save a life of a sick little girl. Plot Injured workers from an explosion at a chemical plant are brought to the ER for treatment. Many of them have been overcome by fumes from benzene, which they bring into the ER on their clothes. While treating one of the victims, Dr Weaver is overcome by the fumes and collapses. Carter suddenly finds himself in charge of the ER's evacuation plan and triage. He orders anyone being treated for the chemical disaster to be taken immediately to the cafeteria. After consulting the standard emergency manual -- which had been moved from the desk while Jerry had been working nights -- they find that they need to keep the victims isolated and treat them with oxygen to clear their lungs. A Hazmat team arrives to take control of of the situation. Carter finds himself rushing from place to place to keep control of the situation. Eventually, the hazard is contained and the staff return to the ER to continue their work. Kerri tells Carter to handle the press conference & not to overstate the disaster or whom was responsible for containing it. Carter also agrees to set up a disaster training course for ER personnel with the fire chief. While on a paramedic ride-along, Dr Corday risks her life to save a man trapped in a burning and collapsing building. When the firefighters she has ridden with want to leave the collapsing structure, she stays with the man and eventually pulls him out just as the beams he was trapped under fall. Doug and Carol try to save a little girl while trapped in the elevator during an evacuation. They are running short on oxygen for her condition and Doug frantically tries to open the elevator doors to escape. Eventually he is able to force them open and a paramedic team gives them oxygen for their patient. NBC Description A DANGEROUS HAZMAT EMERGENCY PLUNGES THE ER INTO CHAOS: When injured workers are brought into the ER after an explosion and chemical spill at a warehouse, the effects of the toxic material spread, forcing Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) to take control of the situation by setting up temporary medical quarters in the hospital cafeteria. Despite quick emergency measures, several staff members, including Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes), suffer the effects of the fumes. Meanwhile, Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) helps treat the disaster victims, after risking her own life to save a man trapped in the collapsed warehouse. During the confusion, Dr. Ross (George Clooney) takes a dangerous chance as he and Nurse Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) work to save a critically ill girl (guest star Kelsey Mulrooney). Anthony Edwards, Eriq La Salle, Gloria Reuben and Maria Bello also star. Short summary While on a paramedic ride along, Elizabeth Corday puts her life at risk to rescue a man trapped in a building collapse. When hazardous materials are brought into the ER, the unit has to be closed down. With Dr. Weaver rendered unconscious, John Carter takes charge of the situation and performs brilliantly. With the ER evacuated, Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway find themselves trapped in an elevator while transferring a young patient with renal failure. Characters *John Carter *Elizabeth Corday *Doug Ross *Carol Hathaway *Kerry Weaver *Anna Del Amico *Peter Benton *Jeanie Boulet *Mark Greene Trivia *The episode won an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Sound Editing for a Series" & was nominated two more Emmys for "Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Drama Series" and for "Outstanding Single Camera Picture Editing for a Series." *Eva Mendes' TV and film debut. *The old man that Carter performs the eye examination on is Mickey Rooney, a long time veteran of television, film and theatre. Quotes Carter (to the staff): Everybody QUIET!!! We are going to evacuate the entire ER. Check every room. All contaminated patients and staff, go to the ambulance bay right now. Malik: Wait a minute. How do we know who's contaminated? Carter: If you got a spot on your skin, if you got a spot on your gurney, if you got a spot on your clothes, go outside right now. ____________________________________ Romano (to Corday): Ah, here's our little action hero. Corday: How does it look? Romano: Like ground beef. No, actually, more like chopped liver. Corday: Yeah, but do you think we have a chance for limb salvage? Romano: You want my honest opinion? No, I don't think you do. Corday: Well, I'd like to give it our best shot. Romano: You got it, Lizzie. No holds barred. One hundred and ten percent. _____________________________________ Carol Hathaway: What if the elevator moves? You could get killed! Dr. Doug Ross: Well, then you won't have to worry about a commitment. Carol Hathaway: Doug, I'm serious! _____________________________________ Jerry Markovic: Now that I'm back on days, you can count on a higher level of efficiency at the central work area. If you pass out again, I'll have everything under control.Category:Episodes Category:Season 4